Ángeles muertos
by Jul Angie
Summary: Hola, he vuelto.¿Me extrañaron? Es un extraño HoroxLen. Y otras parejas más.


Me recuerdan aún después de tanto tiempo, no se libraron de mi tan fácilmente. Mis queridos lectores he aquí una de mis historias que de seguro no habían visto tiene por el momento las siguientes parejas:

Horo x Len, Len x Pilika, Horo x Tamao, Yoh x Tamao, Yoh x Anna, Hao x Anna, Hao x Liserg, Liserg x Kity.

Son todas estas traumáticas historias juntas, no creo poner mucho lemon, tal vez uno que otro pero si "romance" al final me odiarán, pero bueno si quieren puedo cambiar el final y otras cosas a medida que vaya avanzando la historia. Se que estoy poniendo a estos personajes de manera muy real, como personas, con el carácter humano, la vestimenta de personas que conozco, con actitudes que ustedes habrán visto en algún amigo.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: He decidido actualizar la mayoría de mis fics. Espero que aun me recuerden, y a los nuevos espero que les guste mis fics.



"Ángeles muertos"

Cap 1

"Ángeles sin inocencia I"

By: Jul-Tao

"Me miraba fijamente,

con esos ojos claros,

con esos ojos rasgados y grandes

llenos de cariño,

me miraba sólo a mi

y la luz que desprendía su mirar

era mío,

porque quería que sólo mío fuera"

-Very good Mister Horokeu- Hablo desde su mesa la profesora de literatura que pasaba de los 38.

-Gracias profe- Dijo mientras volvía a su sitio, en un asiento muy alejado de un grupo de chicos

-Parece que alguna chica te habrá inspirado el poema- Sonó el timbre de salida, y los alumnos de 4° de secundaria salían de su aula junto con los otros cursos.

-Bien chicos, antes de que se vayan recuerden que la próxima clase hay examen, así que estudien del texto de literatura de las páginas 30 a la 45. Si quieren anótense para no olvidarse, pues la memoria es frágil- Anotó la profesora en la pizarra con tiza blanca y con perfecta caligrafía, mientras algunos alumnos anotaban en sus cuadernos de borrador y otros se apresuraban a guardar las cosas en sus mochilas para salir del salón.

-Oye, Len. Anótate lo del examen- Le decía un joven de melena castaña y lentes de vidrio a su compañero de al lado, molestándolo con una cartulina envuelta de la disertación que hace 2 horas habían dado.

-Si, cuidado como lo de la otra vez. "-Hola-" "-Hola Len-" "-Tienes el examen de mañana-" "-¿No lo anotaste?-" "-Se me olvido, de qué parte del tema es-" "-De toda la carpeta, estúpido-" Ah! Esa noche antes del examen me llamas, estudiando hasta las 5 de la mañana- Dijo el chico de pelo teñido de azul, el que antes había leído el poema haciendo énfasis a su relato con ademanes y al final una pequeña risa para su compañero.

-No fue hasta las cinco de la mañana, leí un rato, además estaba fácil, y me saqué mejor nota que tú que estudiaste desde el viernes. "–Vamos a la disco-" "-No, tengo que estudiar-" "-Vamos a pasear-" "-No, tengo que estudiar-" ¿Y para qué?, para sacarte 45. 45! No, no-Dijo en forma de riña el antes regañado.

-Al menos mejor nota que yo, al menos aprobó yo me saqué 26 sobre 100 y también le di una leída porque estaba fácil y ya vez, tendré que entrar al desquite si no me saco al menos 70 este trimestre, y ya ves que la profe se la tiene agarrada conmigo- Se quejó el de la melena castaña sacando un celular blanco de un bolso en donde llevaba todo, incluyendo unos discos de Pearl Jam, incluyendo rock progresivo y música alternativa.

-Es que yo me concentro, tu lees- La poesía del siglo 16 bla, bla , bla, bla, listo ahora a bajar música de internet- no, querido Yoh, así no che hace- Dijo el pelinegro

-Espera Len, quien te ha dado derecho de reñir a mi hermanito- Se unió a la conversación un chico parecido al de lentes que aparentaba ser de la misma edad, pero con el pelo mas largo, más alto y con un estilo diferente de vestir y hablar- No peque, que nadie más que yo tiene derecho a reñirte-

-Ajá-Respondió sin interés mientras apretaba los botones del celular, pues estaba chateando con su novia Anna, que estaba de viaje con la hermanita de Horo, Pilika en España-Je, je, je-

-Y cuál es el chiste del día-Preguntó el peliazul.

-Miren- Les mostró el celular para que vieran una foto de ellas dos haciendo monerías, dónde se apreciaba a dos muchachas de 15 y 16, la una con pelo negro y rayas azules agarrado en una cola alta dejando su flequillo en su frente, una falda de jean y una polera amarilla, y la otra una rubia de cabello corto con pequeñas mechas de pelo negras más largas que la melenaa con una chamarra blanca delgada y de manga corta, top blanco y pantalón de jean, haciendo unas caras y unas posiciones graciosas.

El pelinegro sólo se mofó sarcásticamente.

-No te rías, es my sister- Dijo Horo-horo -Bien, bien, es hora de irnos- Dijo el de cabello largo

-No, hermano, le prometí a nuestras amigas de 2° que les prestaría unos CD's, además que tengo que hablar con una de ellas, y como sabrás no salen tan temprano como nosotros-

-Ok, yo me voy al centro ¿quién viene?-

-No me mires, yo me pinto de colores- Dijo Len

-Mira, tengo que llevar a Tamy a un concierto de música clásica, lo siento en otra-

-Si, tiene que llevar a su noviecita a un concierto de música que detesta. Estará muy ocupado, ya que después del concierto irán a pasear por la plaza de la mano para que todos les vean, comerán helado, e irán al cine, sin mencionar en ir a una de las casa a "hacer la tarea", y luego pues...ya saben, no creo que tengan tiempo para nosotros, no insistas – Dijo con una sonrisa fría y sarcástica.

-Len...-

-Que sucede, no es eso lo que harán- Dijo enojado, asqueado mas que todo, por lo muy bien que fingía su "amigo", mientras salían del aula a las graderías de la entrada antigua, olvidada del cole, ya que era el lugar más tranquilo de la escuela

-No lo creo, ya que Tamao tiene que ayudarme con las tareas de mate para mañana, así que iré a su casa a las cinco- Dijo Yoh, con cierto tono avergonzado y una sonrisa tímida y preocupada, al pensar en toda esa tarea de mate. Y en que si no la presentaba tendría que repetir cuarto. Otra vez!

-Ok, entonces después del concierto y todo lo demás podemos salir los tres- Dijo el de cabello largo refiriéndose a Len, Horo y a él por supuesto.

-No lo creo. Tengo que estar en casa antes de las seis, ya saben como son mis padres-

-Pero no vives con ellos Len-Rectificó enfadado el mayor de los Asakura.

-No, pero las personas del edificio les avisaron a mis padres que siempre llegaba pasadas las 12 de la noche, que a veces llegaba como rarito, o que traía a amigas al depa. Sin mencionar que el director tiene la obligación de mandarles mi libreta, y mis calificaciones no son del todo buenas-

-Pero prácticamente eres el mejor alumno de medio- Vino inmediatamente una chica de pelo rosado, corto, más corto que el del chico Asakura, con una especie de pañoleta jean, era de afirmarse que era pequeña para su edad, pero igualmente bonita, su piel era bronceada, llevaba jeans muy apretados, y un top de colores de manga cero, su figura era parecida a las modelos de parís, ya que su cuerpo era extremadamente raquítico, lo cual a ella le gustaba, también a algunos chicos, que veían eso como un cuerpo bonito para una muchacha.

-Si, pero ya saben lo estrictos que son. Dicen que mis notas son para ellos a penas regulares, así que debo mejorarlas al menos un poco para recuperar mi libertad-

-Y que onda con eso de que traes amigas a casa-

-Puras mentiras, saben que mi corazón es de Pili-

-Bien, bien, mucha charla, yo me borro. Ahí nos vemos- Dijo él aburrido hermano de Yoh

-Chau-Dijeron los restantes al unísono

-Has sabido algo de Liserg- Preguntó Tamao, o Tamy como sus amigos la llamaban

-No, sigue en Inglaterra, me lo dijo por e-mail, sus padres no lo quieren dejar ir todavía, hasta que haya terminado todo el papeleo- Dijo Yoh

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Vamos Tamy. Chau chicos- Y salieron del cole la pareja. Siendo observada cuidadosamente por los que se quedaron, muy cuidadosamente.

-Yoh, yo también me voy, tengo hambre y la comida no se prepara sola. Nos vemos mañana o si puedo te llamo más tarde- Es de conocimiento saber, que tanto Yoh y Anna viven en la misma casa, Horo vive en otro departamento, así Tamao y Pilika viven también juntas; y en cuanto a Hao y a Liserg viven solos.

Ya habían pasado de las cinco y vemos por el centro a una pareja de una chica delgada y un chico con un físico muy bien formado, gracias a los entrenamientos de snowboard que lastimosamente ya no practicaba.

-Bueno, amor, tengo que ir a casa, a ayudar a Yoh. Hasta mañana-

-Bueno- Ambos chicos se dieron un beso muy tierno, luego de eso la chica entró en el taxi, y se despidió con la mano de su chico. Este, habiéndose alejado el carro, cambió de expresión su rostro, a una seria, cansada y hasta cierto punto, lúgubre y tomó un camino distinto del que lleva a su casa.

Siguiendo a la chica de pelo rosa, entró en una casa de un piso, con el entretecho de dos, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. Al entrar a la sala ya lo esperaba sentado de rodillas en una mesa el chico de lentes.

-Estuviste esperando mucho, Yoh- Su voz sonaba peculiarmente melosa

-No mucho, ya saqué algunos textos que nos ayudarán- La chica se acercó detrás de él, y se arrodilló muy pegada.

-Podemos estudiar en otro lado-Dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho por sobre la camiseta y le sacaba la camisa abierta.

-Tamao, espera-

-Por qué-Le susurró al oído

-Anna...-Se estaba poniendo nervioso, las manos de Tamy se estaban pasando de la raya y su aliento estaba encima su oreja

-Anna qué? Yoh, está lejos, además no se enterará. Se lo que quieres, yo te lo puedo dar-

-De acuerdo- No había cedido, como se pensaría, si la historia hubiese empezado desde hace algún tiempo sabrían que ambos sólo jugaban. Yoh no era un santo, todo lo contrario a través de esos cristales, podían verse unos ojos ardientes, y malvados, manipuladores, él era sólo así, bueno sonriente, para aparentar. Y ella era un arma de doble filo, era novia de Horo, pero ¿por qué no estar con los dos a la vez? Quién los descubriría, ya habían estado haciendo esto desde hace tiempo y ni sospechas habían, así que a ver hasta donde llegaba.

Entre caricias ambos se guiaron hasta el cuarto de la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Siguiendo con nuestra historia, vemos a Horo entrar en un edificio del centro, todo lleno de movilidades y de personas, pero no tenía ni que preocuparse de esconderse, saludó a la recepcionista, y entró en el ascensor, extrañamente vacío. Por los pasillos se detuvo en una puerta y tocó, y esperó. Luego de unos segundos le abrió uno de nuestro protagonistas, Len Tao. Levaba puesto sólo un pantalón café de cadera, nada más, ni zapatos ni medias, ya que hacía calor y todo su departamento estaba alfombrado. Aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, y muy rápido y con ello bajaría la temperatura.

-Hola cuñado-Saludó picaramente el peliazul

-Pasa- Ya adentro el ainu se acomodó muy confianzudamente en uno de los sillones

-Y que tal te fue con tu noviecita- Dijo Len con tono celoso que no pudo ocultar

-No tan mal- Luego se rió al ver la expresión de Len-Vamos, si tu fuiste quien acordó que para disimular deberíamos tener novias. Acaso no recuerdas: Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a Pili- Arrebató con seriedad, luego se levantó y con paso lento se empezó a acercar a su receptor. Sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración

-Además ¿quien diría que fueses tan ingenioso?. No me dejan salir a partir de las seis- Luego lo miró atentamente de manera deseosa y hasta lujuriosa, y lo besó, apasionadamente desde el principio, dejando tocar a su lengua toda la boca memorizada del Tao, este por su parte no dijo nada y contestó al beso, sin rodearlo por el cuello, ni tocarlo, pues su ainu tenía una de sus muñecas presa en su mano, con la cual lo acercaba más. Este beso era uno de los tantos que ya se habían dado, uno tan o más apasionado que el otro. Horo quería por sus acciones ir yendo un poco más lejos. Y al darse cuenta de que las ahora profundas y hambrientas caricias de Horo querían algo más, Len se separó bruscamente.

-Y ahora qué-Preguntó Horo extremadamente frustrado.

-Trabajo-Respondió mientras entraba a lo que se suponía era su dormitorio.

-¿Trabajo-

Sólo hizo un sonido de aprobación y salió del cuarto ya con una camisa negra desabrochada y unas zapatillas desatadas, y entró al baño

-Len, pensé que habías dejado eso hace rato- Su mirada estaba en la puerta del baño. Len salió con el pelo mojado, escurriendo a su camisa, que abrochaba rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero...- Ahora fue a una silla donde puso los pies uno por uno para atar las agujetas-...el dinero no cae del cielo-

-¿Y tus padres?...-Ahora entraba a la cocina

-Horo, sabes que lo único que me queda de Tao, es mi apellido-Salió de la cocina con un chupete en la boca, y habló con cierta desilusión- Desde que rehusé volver, y se enteraron de los problemas que tuve con lo de la heroína y de mis amigos, y mis sueños, me desheredaron. Además de mi ya no necesitan mucho, Jun les dio una heredera, Selene...-

-Y a cambio de ella Jun dio su vida- Dijo serio, recordando a Jun, siempre había estado de acuerdo con su relación, siempre sonriente. Pero ese hombre le arruinó la existencia.

-Exacto, mi desnaturalizado padre y mi madre la están criando, y si yo pido dinero o algo, no sé creo que pueden hacerle daño, y sabes que es lo único que me queda de mi hermana- Ahora retomando sus cosas fue de nuevo a su habitación y habló desde allí

-Además, que todavía no cumplo los 18, cuando los cumpla tendré la potestad de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, hasta tanto si pido algo la condición será volver. Sabes lo que quiere decir- Horo sólo lo miro-Me iré, y no los volveré a ver, además que me controlarán por el resto de mi vida, y me obligarán a casarme, no quiero eso para mí y tampoco lo quiero para Selene. Cuando tenga algo de capital en el banco, podré traerla conmigo o llevarla a un lugar mejor, sabes que cualquier lugar es mejor que la mansión Tao-

Terminó de hablar mientras Len salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-Bien adiós, volveré tarde-

-Como...-

-A las 3 o 4 de la mañana. Esta vez son mucho trabajos los que dejé pendientes de la noche que pasé contigo- Horo lo miró fastidiado

-Quédate- Soltó este de pronto

-¿Qué?-

-Que te quedes-Lo agarró y lo trató de besar y acariciar.

-Claro, puedo, si tienes como pagarme todo lo que pierdo hoy-

-Lo haré-Otra vez trató pero Len se zafó

-No me hagas reír, bien sabemos que apenas tienes para ti. Me voy- Y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-Rayos- Horo encolerizó y arrojó una mesa y se sentó en el sillón y agarró el control remoto estaba cerca prendió la tv. "Pero la próxima vez si es necesario lo obligaré. Eso será más divertido" una sonrisa horrible se asomó, tanto que daba repugnancia y temor mirarle.

Seguimos con nuestros protagonistas, y afuera del edificio, estaba Len yendo por uno de los callejones, llegó después a una calle oscura, de esas que dan miedo, las peores, asesinos, ladrones, violadores, prostitutas todo se podría encontrar allí. Después entró a una casa.

-Llegas tarde- acusó un hombre rubio de piel blanca.

-Lo siento tuve unos problemas- Dijo poniendo su abrigo oscuro en un perchero. Y sintió las manos del hombre darle la vuelta y acorralarlo en la pared.

-Mira Len, si sigues así te despediré, será una gran perdida. Pero uno se va otro viene, como los objetos, si uno se rompe o se pierde se compra otro-

-No me compares con una cosa cualquiera- desvió su dorada mirada.

-Ah no? Pero que dices, si sabes tan bien como yo que eres un objeto. Claro, te compran, te usan, te devuelven, te tienen y cuando lo hacen, pueden hacerte lo que quieran. Eso es lo que se hace con un un objeto-De sus hombros sus manos fueron bajando, para delinear el cuerpo del Tao.

Se acercó hasta quedar casi pegado al pequeño, sus manos ya estaban por sus piernas y caderas, y en cuanto a su boca estaba por besar los labios temblorosos del niño.

-Fausto...-Murmuró cuando ya lo tenía muy cerca y muy "prendido" para su gusto, además aunque trataba de alejarlo, era mucho más fuerte que él.

-mmmm-

-Tengo que trabajar, sino no tendrás dinero, ni yo- Se separó con mucho esfuerzo y se fue por uno de los pasillos dejando a Fausto con las ganas de una blanca piel en sus manos, un sabor delicioso en su boca y unos gemidos dolorosos y placenteros para sus oídos.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Eh! No se mucho que decir, pero espero, no pido, que me manden sus reviews, lo sé, este fic es un poco eh...como decirlo, diferente. Pero de todos modos espero que les guste, que ya estoy pensando en actualizar mis otros fics, ok seguimos con la pregunta de mi otro fic: "con quien se quedará Len" es del fic "en el teatro de parís" que es uno de los mejores que tengo, manden las respuestas a ese fic. Bueno nos vemos en la segunda parte, recuerden esto no es sólo yaoi, y no es sólo una pareja ok. Hay para todo gusto. Juls


End file.
